The Fall
by MaryAnn2272
Summary: Young heir of Senju Clan dies in the mysterious circumstances, which severly changes the Universe. Due to Butterfly Effect there ensue a lot of alterations and the Universe can't be the same again... can it? After all, the time likes to repeat itself.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

 **Hello! That's my first fanfic on , so I hope you'll like it :P. I also wanna add, that English is not my native language, so inform me if you find any grammar or spelling mistakes. I hope this story is readable, though :P**

 **Anyway, There's few things you must know about this story:**

 **1) It's half AU, as there's one occurance that change the plotline drastically**

 **2) It takes place in Warring States Era**

 **3) There's a lot of OCs and some Canon Characters can act OOC, as the plotline changed drastically**

 **And its everything, I think... if something is not clear - leave a review or PM me, I'll try to explain it at the beginning of the next chapter.**

 **Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

A slender silhoette made its way to a small cradle in the corner of the room. The house was empty with only dim light of the moon illuminating halls. Everything was silent, as if sensing the danger, in which lied the child. He was sleeping, his chest slowly rising and falling. He couldn't be older than five months, but fate has already chosen terrible doom for him.

The silhoette raised its hand, weapon reflecting the moonlight. In the next second the boy was dead, deep cut on his throat. The man, who killed him, released the kunai from his hand and took a few steps back. He grasped his throat as he started suffocating. After falling onto his knees – he disappeared, leaving only a few motes behing, glimmering in the faint light.

The time is not the best thing to play around with.

* * *

Usually the first child of Clan Head becomes his succesor. Well, unless he's killed even before they start considering him a candidate. That's why Butsuma had chosen his second born as a next leader of Senju Clan. Tobirama has been occupying this position for twenty years now, and it'll take another ten before he even consider retirement, his experience and abilities made him the most worthy of running such a formidable clan as Senju.

"Uchiha will probably attack in two weeks time, when Fire Daimyou is traveling to Rice Country. They'll send one of their best shinobis in order to guarantee success. As we are still gathering information, we'll discuss this matter thoroughly in the next week. Are there any other matters worth discussing?" asked white haired shinobi, as man sitting to his left went through small scroll. They were holding weekly Clan's meeting every Sunday in Clan Head's mansion. With each year the number of topic discussed on said meetings decreased, though. This is probably due to Tobirama's policy, which more and more focuses on defeating Uchiha Clan. They neglected affairs with other clan in order to destroy their archenemy once and for all.

"I believe we've covered everything." said Morima after coiling the scroll. Tobirma would have sighed with relief, if he wasn't a Clen Head. A Clan Head wasn't suppouse to be glad that he's released from everyone's stares. He's fed up with older clansmen judging him and trying to pick up his every mistake and younger ones trying to impress him, just to take his position in the future, but he has to cope with it for the good of Senju Clan. He stood up and headed to the door, which had been left slightly agape.

"Good. You are dismissed." he left the room without any other words and headed for more distant parts of mansion. He felf chakra presences receding to the front door, but two of them stayed there a bit longer and started following him. He stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Toshima and Kako – Senju Clan's Elders. They slowly approached him, as he patiently waited for them to express their disapproval of his reign, as they were accustomed to.

"We won't beat around the bush, Tobirama" started Toshima, his face 'embellished' with always present there frown. "You should start looking for your succesor. You have been our Clan Head for twnty years now. Isn't it suitable time for retirement?" Tobirama had seen it coming. Toshima and Kako have been trying to make their puppet a Clan Head for years now, so it was only a matter of time when they start persuading him to hand leadership to someone else. He had seen through their act at the beginning, so he avoided being manipulated by them, but not everyone was able to do so. He'll give this position to person, whom he trusts.

"I understand your concern, but I assure you I can run this clan until I find suitable person." He said, trying to hide venom in his words and hold back his glare to sound as formal as possible. He wanted to turn back and leave this hall before approaching presence made his way to them, but Kako's words made him stop.

"You don't have to worry about your daughter. The next Clan Head can be only engaged with her for the time being, until she reaches suitable age to arrange her a marriage. It's not unusual, as I heard of Daimyous engaging their children right after they are born." The presence's movements stopped for a few second, then it started retreating, judging by its speed – it was running. She must have heard it and, additionally, misuderstand his intentions. He'll have to deal with it later... He could already sense oncoming headache.

"I'll do what I think is the best for the Clan."

* * *

"Lady Aya!" shouted Mamoruma, running nervously around the main street of Senju Clan's manor. He already checked far and wide, but he found no traces of the girl. Even if he was her guardian for years he's not able to find her, whenever she disappears. She is four years younger than him and she manages to outrun him in terms of ninja arts. It's no surprise as she is a daughter of current Clan Head, but she could try not to slip away every few seconds.

In the meantime Aya was sitting at the edge of the river, her feet immersed in the cool water. She glared at said liquid and slowly moved her hand towards it, small flames dancing around the tips of her fingers. The fire eventually consumed her whole hand, but did no harm to her at all. She touched the choppy surface, but the flame disappeared with silent hiss. Her glare seemed to deepen as she punched the water, but unfortunately, did no damage.

The fire couldn't beat water. Everybody knew how chakra nature worked. There was no point trying, but she couldn't just give up. She'll show them she is better than her father and worth of being Clan Head. She'll become one and prove everyone wrong. She promised it, after all.

As for her father – they're complete opposites. He has fair skin, when her is tanned. He has cold, strickt stare, when her dark brown eyes are full of life. Even her hair are softer – dark brown strands, reaching her waist and glimmering in orange sunlight. They were like water and fire – literally.

She even doubted that he loved her. After all, he married her mother solely for peace between Senju and Nara Clan, which immediately caused the allience between them and two other clans – Yamanaka and Akimichi. As for her mother – she died during childbirth, Aya has seen only paintings of her, lying on the altar in their mansion.

"You still trying to burn the water? I told you it ain't gonna work." She looked up to see black haired boy around her age standing on the opposite side of the brook. She smiled at the sight of her 'friend'. Even if she has known him for a few weeks now, she still doesn't know his name and nor does he know her. They were meeting here everyday around evening, to talk and complain about their lifes. They knew about each other's feeling more than anyone else, although they didn't even know who they're talking with. They both knew that there's a chance, that their clans are enemies, but they didn't want to think about it. Their meeting were severance from the vicious reality, so it stayed this way.

"I was close this time" She smiled slightly, returning her gaze to water. It's rapid movements had something hypnothising in them, as she found her thoughts drifting off to her father. Although she was rarely seeing him, as he was a Clan Head, she knew that he despised her. She was a girl after all, when the heir of the Clan should be a boy. Additionally, because of her his wife had died. She took away his chance to have masculine offspring. And no matter how hard she tried she couldn't perform any Water Technique. Her affinity was fire, so he didn't even have a descendant to share his skills with. She was the worst daughter anybody could imagine. And she was only being established in this fact.

A frown crept on her face. She clenched her fists on the material of her casual, blue yukata with pattern representing choppy waves. She hesitated a bit before speaking, as she wasn't sure how he would react. Would he laugh at her? Or maybe he would't want to be friends with her anymore, as she's apparently too weak to be even considered a candidate to become Clan Head?

"I've recently heard my father speaking with Clan Elders. They think that I'm not good enough to be a Clan Head, so they want to arrange me a marraige with some clansman." She didn't dare to raise her head, so he could only see her smiling lips, without noticing tears welling in her eyes. "Apparently, I'm only a nuisance." Her voive cracked, as she was close to ripping her yukata apart. She closed her eyes, praying in thoughts that he will understand, but she had a feeling that he won't. She clenched her fists harder, as her nails started digging into her palm, slightly piercing her skin.

"You're not a nuisance. They just can't see you potential. Or they are jealous of you skills. I'll beat some sense into them as soon as I become Clan Head, you can bank on it!" She was surprised at first, but his eyes were holding seriousness. She smiled through tears and started sobbing, which later became cry.

"Wait! What is wrong?! Did I say something wrong?!" He started panicking, as she started simultaneously laughing. She wiped her eyes in the sleeves of her yukata and nodded to the side.

"No... I'm just glad." She said simply, staring at the water reflecting an orange light of the sun, looking as if it was set on fire, a small smile adorning her face.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Black eyed boy turned back to see his father, crossing his arms on his chest and looking at him with angered expression. He gulped and moved his right hand to scratch the back of his head. His father raised one eyebrow, waiting for explanation.

"You see... I was training my aim on forest animals, but they started running away, so I decided to chase them and... kinda... got lost" He said, laughing sheepishly. The older man grunted in response and gave him disapproving look.

"You should be more responsible. You are Uchiha Clan's heir after all. So pay attention to your suurounding from now on and return _before_ midnight. Am I clear?" The boy simply nodded and ran off to his room. He's slowly running out of excuses, so he needs to make up some good ones. He stopped when he was sure that he's out of his father's range of hearing. He went back slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible. He found the spot, where the squares filling the ceiling were loose and removed them to climb up to the attic. He made his way to the place above room holding Clan's meeting, careful to put his feet only on wooden crates, holding material squares.

"... and it's high time we brought Koujima to the battlefield. Tobirama doesn't like being inferior, so he'll bring his heir next time. That'll be our chance to kill it." said clansman, whom Koujima recognizes as Tenmei – his uncle. He was specializing in genjutsu, making great use of his sharingan. Some says that he's in the possesion of Mangekyou, but that's only a rumour, as nobody had really seen it.

"No, I doubt it." This time it was the boy's father who spoke. "He has only one heir. It's a girl, additionally. He'll probably first make sure if she is able to manage herself in the battle. But taking Koujima with us is a good idea. He'll gain indispensable experience, needed to properly run a clan in the future." The room bursted out in murmurs, as every present clansman decided to share his opinion with others, but eavesdropping boy stopped listening to them. He'll finally take part in serious battle. And not just any battle, but battle with Senju Clan! He was just seven and he was already considered prepared for fighting alongside older Clan's members.

 _'I has to tell... uh..._ her _'_ He thought and decided to carry on listening to clansmen below. He didn't expect somebody to sneak up on him, though. If he wasn't trained by shinobis, he would have screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Just. What. Do. You. Think. You. Are. _Doing_?" whispered Ikisatsu with venom in his voice. Koujima started sweating. The boy was two years younger than him, but he already started turning into a talebearer. Their father will kill him if he gets to know, that Koujima has been eveasdropping on the meetings.

"Please, don't tell father!" He said as silently as possible and bowed before his younger brother. Ikisatsu raised one eyebrow – the manner inherited from his father – and crossed his arms on his chest. He pondered for a few seconds, as his brother was getting more and more nervous. He eventually smirked at the idea in his head.

"Only on one condition."

* * *

As soon as she learned how to read, her father gave her a few scrolls and told her to read it. They were cointaining basic Chakra Theory, Chakra Control exercises, history of major Clans, geography and so on. It took her a year to learn everything by heart and start using chakra. It was quite impressive, taking into account her age, but she wanted to learn more. She had been trying to learn Water Techniqes for three months, before she realised, that she should start with her primary affinity as for now. She learned how to control Fire and moved on to Fuuinjutsu. Everything she learned, she had found in scrolls in Senju Clan's library. Actually, it was the only she had ever learned by. That's why she didn't expect to actually gain a teacher.

"I assigned Koushama to train you. He'll teach you weapons' mastery and basic strategies, improve your Chakra Control, help you mastering fire element, complement your knowledge about Clan's politics, explain you the basis of our Taijutsu Style and realize any topic you are interested in. You shall start tomorrow." She felt a pain in her chest. Undoubtedly, he thought that she was too weak, so he wanted to make somebody tutor her in order not to further embarass himself. It just confirmed that she is useless.

She only nodded and went away in the direction of her room, Tobirama's gaze following her all the way to the perpendicular corridor. He sighed as soon as her presence left the range of his sensing ability. 'What have I done wrong this time?'

"That's your detachment from emotions." said man standing behind him. The Clan Head didn't need to turn around to say who he was. "You can't deal with children as if they were a war. You have to share your feelings with them!" Tobirama smirked at his brother's words.

"Says man, whose own son thinks that he's too infantile." White haired shinobi knew that his interlocutor was pouting, without even looking at his face. He was repeating these words all the time, but it was easier said than done. He cut himself off from feelings as a child, because they were only an obstacle during the war. Returning to them was hard in itself, not to mention showing them.

"That was mean, brother" whined Itama, while smiling slightly. It hadn't lasted long, as his face took serious expression. "You should focus more on our alliances. We're close to defeating Uchiha Clan, it will surely occur in about ten years. I believe we can do this without anyone's help, but we'll suffer a great loss in number of our shinobi. And we can't exclude the chance, that they'll find own allies." Tobirama snorted at his words. Itama slightly glared at his brother, but continued his speech. "What I try to say is that we should deepen our bonds with Uzumaki, Nara, Akimichi and Yamanaka Clans."

Clan Head turned around to face his brother. He had his two-coloured hair cut in similar maner to Tobirama's, his dark eyes no longer cheerful, as they used to be, but instead filled with seriousness and experience. He wore light brown yukata and dark brown haori with simple, lighter patern. His feet were bare, as he didn't need any protection in their mansion. He had surely grown up.

"Do you have anything prticular in mind?" White haired man knew his brother through. It was no surprise, as they spent their whole life alongside each other. They could understand each other even without using words. That's why others get confused, while listening to brother's conversations. They made sense only to them, but it's not like anybody else has to understand them.

"Why are you asking, when you already know what I'm talking about?"

* * *

"Senju expect us to send our best shinobis to attack Fire Daimyou, so they'll do the same to protect him. In the meanwhile we'll attack their mansion. We don't know the exact place, where it lays, but we can scout the area before the operation. If we are lucky we'll kill his heiress. Two birds with one stone." said Izuna, other clansmen nodding with understanding. He had a strong authority among them, as he have been a Clan Head for nearly twenty years now. He wasn't the first born of his father, but his older brother died as an infant. His name was Madara, but he apparently was too weak for this world, as he fell sick, his illness unfamiliar to Clan's medics.

"And how do we even know which area to scout? We can't check the whole Fire Country in one day" Toshiwaka was the youngest participant of the Clan meeting. He was only twenty, when rest of present in the room was at least twenty five. He had experience on battlefield, but lacked in the fields of politics and running a clan. He often doesn't understand Izuna's decisions, but this time the rest of clansmen were as curious as him, as their Clan Head has never suggested finding Senju's base before.

"Kanja analysed our information on Senju Clan and deduced their most likely location." Izuna nodded to said Kanja, signaling him to explain. The man stood up and look round the room. He was short and skinny, his black hair messy and dark bags under his even darker eyes. He looked fragile, as if a wind by itself could blow him off the surface of the earth. That didn't change the fact that he was the best spy of Uchiha Clan, though. He could pass through crowded street without anybody even noticing his presence. Not to mention his above-average intelligence.

"Actually, it was quite easy. I wonder why nobody had done it before." said Kanja, earning glares from his fellow clansmen. "Every time they came to the battlefield the vast majority of them was comming from one direction. Directions were various, but every time they didn't expect our attack they came from the same one. That's why their main mansion has to be located somewhere to east from Fire Daimyou's temple." He pointed the spot on the map, which lied on the table. Everyone's eyes moved to look at the mostly arboreous place on said map, pointed by the man. "I asked civilians from adjacent villages about this forest. It's a dark place and nobody really neared it, but they couldn't explain why. It can be some sort of seal placed by the Senju with the aid of Uzumaki, causing civilians to ignore the forest. I think it's sufficient explanation, isn't it?" Kanja sat down after a few seconds, as nobody expressed their objections.

"What about Lightning Daimyou, then? He requested Fire Daimyou's assasination. If we don't manage to kill him, we'll lose an important source of income." said Chishiki, Izuna's disntant uncle. He was the oldest of active shinobi in Uchiha Clan and surely the most experienced.

"Who did say that we're not going to kill him?" said Izuna with a mysterious smirk on his face. The Senju are not even able to imagine what is going to strike them.

* * *

"Good evening, Shintaku-san." Itama opened wooden door and came into the room. It was filled with hawks and falcons, jumping and flying from one spot to another. There stood old woman in the middle of this racket, throwing grains, which were immediately eaten by birds. She turned around and smiled. She had long silver hair and violet eyes, which appeared to be looking into the soul of every person she lied them on. Her skinny form was wraped in green yukata, visibly too big for her.

"My, my, isn't it Itama-kun? I feel like I haven't seen you for a few years now!" She said chuckling to herself. The dark eyed man smiled awkwardly and made his way to the one of falcons. He took a small coil out of pocket inside his kimono and started attaching it to animal's leg.

"It was just a few days" He said after falcon fled out of the room by one of the 'windows'. That is rectangular hole in the wooden wall. The woman smiled enigmatically and returned to feeding birds. After a few seconds he decided to leave the aviary.

"Well, the time feels slower, when the colouful autumn is coming" Itama stopped in his tracks at her words. She often speaks mysteriously and doesn't make sense, as its spring now. Some believes that she's insane, others that she's an oracle. He didn't know what to think of it, but he listened to her anyway. "In fact it's actually here, but it doesn't know about it. Only the night can make autumn realize it. The year and day aren't on friendly terms, but it'll be the end of both if they don't decide to work together." He didn't understand, nobody have ever understood her 'prophecy'. He somehow knew that it was improtant, though. He said goodbye and exited the room. Itama only hoped it was forecast of somethink good.

* * *

"Lady Aya?" The girl turned in the direction of doors to her room. She was sitting on her futon, scroll in hand, already prepared to sleep. She had white kimono on, small candle illuminating the room, as it was past ten and the sky had already darkened.

"Come in" She said, as the boy made his way to her. He stopped a meter from her, though, and sat on the floor, in front of brown haired girl. It was Mamoruma – her distant cousin, who was in charge of ensuring her safety. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Mamoruma feeling uncomfortable due to her empty stare.

"I... just wantad to say... please... uh... inform me, before you suudenly disappears out of blue, okay?" He managed to say, as the girl returned to studying her scroll. She didn't gave any signes at first that she heard him, but eventually she sighed.

"You don't have to force yourself to sound as if you cared about me. I know you observe me, because my father told you to do so." She said without turning her eyes away from the text, so she didn't notice when he clenched his fists. He knew how she thought of herself as a nuisance. He knew that she felt useless and weak. But he didn't know that she first off assumed that others acted kind to her, due to interior motives.

"I truly care about you! You're my family! The fact that you are daughter of Clan Head doesn't make some alien out of you! You are human, just like me or even Tobirama-sama. We're humans and we all deserve love. Actually, I'm happy to look after you, so don't say anything like that again, okay?" She stared at him in surprice, his clear, blue eyes filled with brine.

"Are you crying?" She said, her expression changing to worried one. He quickly wiped his eyes, hadn't realized earlier that his eyes got watery due to all emotions he felt.

"No, I just had something in eye." Aya smiled slightly at her cousin's behaviour. It was quickly replaced with frown, though. _You are human just like Tobirama-sama._ Did that mean that he also cared about her? No, that's impossible... isn't it?


End file.
